(1) Field of the Invention
The Invention relates to a wheeled tamping machine for the production of silage stored on the floor, for filling of a foil tube.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Tamping machines are known, where the silage material is placed in the receiver storage and is transferred with a conveyor to a filling device. The filling device comprises a tamping wall, wherein the tamping wall is disposed perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the tamping machine and to the tamping device and wherein a guide wall joins toward the top and the side to the tamping device, and wherein the foil tube slides over the guide wall during filling. The tamping wall is continued downwards and forwardly with a press jacket, wherein the press jacket forms the lower part of a press trough. A pronged rotor disposed at a right angle relative to the tamping direction and aligned with the longitudinal direction of the tamping machine is disposed horizontally at the press jacket and supported rotating from below to the top as a conveyor press, wherein the pronged rotor grips through the tamping wall into the tamping chamber and wherein cleaner strippers downwardly directed engage between the prongs of the rotor. A metering device is applied at a distance to the entrance point of the silage material and ahead of the entrance of the silage material into the region of the conveyor press. A roll of foil is supported above the tamping machine aligned at a right angle relative to the tamping direction, wherein the cut open foil above and downwardly on two sides is guided over the guide wall by the roll of foil.